Candidat: Victoire Weasley-Delacour
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Victoire devait avoir un entretien dans à peine un quart d'heure et s'apprêtait à transplaner quand elle douta. Et si jamais la robe qu'elle avait choisie n'allait pas ? Et si elle faisait trop sérieuse ? Et si la veste n'était pas de trop, ou trop peu habillée ? Et son maquillage allait-il ? Ses cheveux attachés en chignon ne lui donnaient-ils pas un air trop strict ?...


Victoire était un petit peu nerveuse. Sa mère disait toujours qu'elle stressait pour rien et qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait mais ça n'était quand même pas facile. Et cette fois, elle estimait que ça n'était pas pour rien.

Ça n'était pas des BUSES ou des ASPIC qu'elle allait probablement réussir haut la main, ni même un partiel de géologie ou de botanique fondamentale. C'était son premier entretien d'embauche. C'était son futur premier emploi. Elle n'avait pas encore eu son diplôme mais elle avait décidé de s'y prendre quelques mois à l'avance pour l'avoir dès en sortant de la faculté.

Elle avait postulé pour différentes offres, dans des cabinets de botanique, des centres de recherche essentiellement, des entreprises spécialisées. Presque aucune n'avait répondu et elle désespérait presque. Quand finalement elle avait eu une réponse, elle avait essayé de ne pas paraître trop empressée ni trop désespérée mais ça n'était pas très facile. Heureusement, le hibou ne transmettait pas les émotions en même temps que le courrier.

Elle devait avoir un entretien dans à peine un quart d'heure et s'apprêtait à transplaner quand elle douta. Et si jamais la robe qu'elle avait choisie n'allait pas ? Et si elle faisait trop sérieuse ? Et si la veste n'était pas de trop, ou trop peu habillée ? Et son maquillage allait-il ? Ses cheveux attachés en chignon ne lui donnaient-ils pas un air trop strict ? Avait-elle pensé à emporter son curriculum vitae ?

Elle mit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, vérifia une dernière fois son reflet et regarda l'horloge pendue sur le mur opposé de son appartement. Si elle n'y allait pas maintenant, elle finirait en retard. Et ça, il n'en était pas question, cela faisait très mauvais genre. Elle transplana aussitôt et atterrit dans une petite ruelle près du centre de recherches où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle n'avait que quelques mètres à pied à faire mais elle regretta d'avoir mis des talons avec les pavés londoniens. Elle manquait de se tordre une cheville à chaque pas.

Enfin elle arriva. Une sorcière d'accueil lui indiqua le bureau dans lequel elle trouverait son interlocuteur et Victoire s'y dirigea un peu inquiète. Saurait-elle répondre à ses questions ? Elle n'était pas formée pour les entretiens. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que cela fonctionne.

Elle entra dans le bureau avec une petite appréhension, força un sourire sur ses lèvres et attendit que le recruteur lui parle. Il avait l'air assez jeune, la trentaine environ, un peu bedonnant, les cheveux noirs et un petit carnet devant lui, sans doute pour prendre des notes.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle… Weasley-Delacour. Asseyez-vous. Bien. Nous allons commencer. Parlez-moi de vous. Présentez-vous. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, résumant son maigre parcours depuis Poudlard, essayant tant bien que mal de glisser quelques informations importantes qui pourraient l'aider à décrocher le poste. La suite de l'entretien se déroula de la même façon, par quelques questions du recruteur, sur son expérience passée, ou plutôt son manque d'expérience, qu'il souligna plusieurs fois en s'en désolant.

Quand ils en vinrent à parler du commencement de l'emploi, Victoire précisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas avant la fin du mois de juin, car elle avait encore besoin de plusieurs mois pour valider son diplôme. L'homme rit en ajoutant qu'elle voudrait peut-être aussi des vacances, malgré son insistance à affirmer le contraire. Non, elle ne voulait pas de vacances, elle avait vraiment besoin de ce temps pour son diplôme. Il ne la prit pas au sérieux.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes d'entretien, elle explosa :

« Si je comprends bien, je dois avoir vingt-trois ans et sortir de la faculté mais je dois avoir dix ans d'expérience, maîtriser dix domaines d'études, savoir utiliser plusieurs sorts de recherche et parler trente langues ? Parce qu'il faut me le dire tout de suite, si vous ne cherchez pas réellement un candidat. Vous ne trouverez jamais et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'ai d'autres entretiens à passer. » Mentit-elle.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous ? » S'offusqua l'homme en face d'elle. « Me dire ça à moi, une femme en plus. Alors que j'ai déjà la gentillesse de vous recevoir tout de même… »

« Malgré mon handicap, c'est ça ? »

« Enfin, vous pouvez tomber enceinte à n'importe quel moment en mettant dans l'embarras l'ensemble de l'équipe dans laquelle vous travaillerez, sans compter vos recherches ! Et je ne parle même pas de votre tendance distraite et de la perturbation que cela va engendrer pour vos collègues masculins. »

« Eh bien vous pouvez garder votre job, vos remarques sexistes et surannées pour une autre ! J'irai ailleurs ! »

« Je peux vous assurer, petite insolente, que vous ne serez embauchée nulle part. Et ça n'est pas vos… atouts qui vont y changer quelque chose. » Fit-il en louchant sur sa poitrine.

Hors d'elle, la jeune femme se leva, gifla son interlocuteur et partit. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'elle ne soit pas prise ailleurs. Il verrait bien. Victoire se promit de tout faire pour que le centre de recherches qui l'emploierait fasse de meilleures découvertes botaniques. Elle se promit de montrer à cet imbécile prétentieux ce qu'il perdait avec elle.

Elle venait sans doute de griller ses chances avec un des plus grands centres de recherches d'Angleterre mais il n'était pas question qu'elle travaille pour eux. Elle répondrait à d'autres annonces, commencerait avec des exigences moins élevées, et ils verraient.

Quand elle transplana, l'adresse de ses parents s'imposa à son esprit et elle atterrit chez eux, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Avec la fin de ses études qui approchait, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'y était pas allée mais elle avait besoin de leur parler. Son père était dans la cuisine, en train de siffloter joyeusement tout en coupant elle ne savait quel légume tant il était en charpie.

« Victoire chérie ! Tu n'avais pas un entretien cet après-midi ? »

« Tu ne devais pas travailler à la banque, cet après-midi, papa ? » S'étonna-t-elle en retour.

« Oh, j'ai pris ma journée. J'avais besoin de souffler un peu. On a été débordés ces derniers temps et ça vient juste de se calmer. Il me fallait des vacances. Ta mère en est ravie, d'ailleurs. Elle est en haut, si tu la cherches. »

« Eh bien moi j'ai décidé que je ne travaillerai pas pour des pervers machos. »

« Sage décision. Ton entretien s'est si mal passé que ça ? Il y a des genoux et des dents que je dois casser pour l'honneur de ma fille ? »

« Non, ça ira. Je me débrouille, t'en fais pas. Je leur montrerai avec mes compétences ce qu'ils ont perdu. » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en montant les escaliers pour saluer sa mère à l'étage.


End file.
